


A Big Blue Box

by BlackRose7



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, well they onky kinda dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose7/pseuds/BlackRose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a strange man knocks on Sherlock ad John's door claiming to be  doctor of some sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter soon

Knock, Knock, "Sherlock there is some at the door claiming there’re a doctor." John Watson called.  
"Not a doctor The Doctor and may I ask where am I? What year is it? And who lives here?” Said the man at the door. John thought the man must be drunk and was just about to close the door when Sherlock answered.  
“Let him in John” obediently John led The Doctor into the room that Sherlock and he had been siting “Why thank you Mr…?” The Doctor said as he sat down opposite Sherlock “Watson, John Watson.”  
"What do you need solved? And what did you say your name was?" Sherlock asked The Doctor  
"Solved? Nothing why would I need anything solved? I just wanted to know where I am. What year is it? And hose’s House this is?"  
"Right... Name?" He asked.  
"The Doctor"  
"Doctor who?" Sherlock asked.  
"That's right"  
"What?"  
“I’m The Doctor”  
“DOCTOR WHO” Sherlock half shouted now getting angry.  
“The Doctor is fine now are you going to answer my questions?”  
Sherlock reluctantly told him “You’re at 221B Baker Street, the year is 1887 and I’m Sherlock Holmes and this” He gestured at John who bowed “is John Watson. If you don’t want anything solved then why are you…?” Sherlock begin  
“DOCTOR!!!!!!!!” shouted an angry a female voice as a Japanese lady ran in, her expression changed as she saw Sherlock  
“Sherlock Holmes!?” She squealed  
“Yes Willow I’m aware of that, now please calm down.” The Doctor told her.  
“Sorry Doctor.”  
“Please sit down... Willow?” Sherlock invited.  
“Yes its Willow thank you.” She said as she silently sat down happily.  
Sherlock and The Doctor stared to talk about the cases they had recently solved. 

“Oh what? Right. Were just friends nothing else is between us.” Said Willow she had clearly been daydreaming not paying any attention to the conversation until then.  
Sherlock and The Doctor continued talking.  
“Doctor Should I change into something else I only just realised what they must think” Willow said finally figuring out how her outfit made Sherlock feel.  
“Ah yes that would probably wise there should be some clothes in the wardrobe if you ask nicely.” The Doctor replied Sherlock wondered where the wardrobe was and how it would give her clothes if she sked nicely but Willow seemed to know as she left the room and when outside.  
Sherlock looked out the window to see where she was going and saw her enter a blue box that said police box on the front. “It is called a Tardis, time and relative dimensions in space. The Tardis is my means of transport like a car or Ship but quicker.  
As willow can out from the Tardis Sherlock saw a glimpse of a vast futuristic room but not a clothes, he assumed that he was imagining things.  
“It has been a pleaser meeting you really but John and I are really quite busy at the moment.” Sherlock told them quite convincingly though he actually had nothing to do he just wanted them gone.  
“Of course Goodnight.”  
“See you! Uh I mean goodnight.”  
Sherlock and John could here a strange noise and they looked outside just in time to see the blue box disappearing.


End file.
